TeenNick
TeenNick, formerly known as The N, is an American network owned by Viacom, that aired Seasons 1-14 of Degrassi from 2001-2015 in the United States, making it the longest-standing network to air the show. At one point, reruns of Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High also aired on the network as Degrassi: Old School. Relaunch as TeenNick (2009–present) The channel relaunched as TeenNick on September 28, 2009 at 6 a.m. ET/5 a.m. CT. The channel's logo, which is part of a universal branding effort across all four Nickelodeon channels, was revealed at a launch party for the channel on June 18, 2009. Nickelodeon personality Nick Cannon (declared in publicity materials as the "Chairman of TeenNick") has a presence on the channel, along with new programming exclusive to the channel. Nearly all of the programming airing on The N was carried over to the new channel, including the channel's flagship show, Degrassi: The Next Generation; however most of The N's original series, with the exception of The Best Years, Degrassi: TNG and The Assistants (the latter being the only first-run series produced by The N that was picked up for an additional season by TeenNick) were not carried over to the relaunched TeenNick channel. On February 1, 2010, TeenNick began incorporating music videos onto its morning and afternoon schedule on a regular basis, with videos airing between 6 a.m.-3 p.m. ET (this had been done periodically for some time prior to that date, usually airing between 6-8 a.m. ET, though not every day); when music videos are scheduled, all programs will end two to three minutes earlier than usual. Despite the name and logo rebranding, some electronic program guide providers confusingly identified TeenNick as The N and display the 2007-09 logo as The N as that of TeenNick. Nick Jr. has a similar problem as the former Noggin logo and name is still used by some EPG providers to identify that channel. Beginning in June 2010 and completed in September 2010, the network began using network generic closing credit sequences on its programs in a manner similar to that used by sister channels Nickelodeon and Nicktoons, and several other channels owned by MTV Networks (prior to then, the actual closing credits of TeenNick's shows were shown alongside a network promo, a practice that date back to its existence as The N, when the network squeezed the program's closing credits to the left side of the screen to air clips of music videos). The 90's Are All That (2011-2015) The Splat (2015-now) On July 25, 2011, TeenNick commenced a block dedicated to popular Nickelodeon programs from the 1990's, titled The 90's Are All That. The title came from the long-running Nick series, All That, which aired from 1993-2005. The block's demographic is primarily adults between 18-34, who were originally '''part of the 7-16 demographic during the 90's. The block runs from 12am-4am ET. On October 5th 2015, the block expanded to eight hours encompassing the full overnight block 10pm-6am ET, and began airing a broader variety of series and was rebranded as '''The Splat. Current Programming Original programming Reality Series * TeenNick Top 10 (2012-present) Comedy Series * Star Falls ''(2018-present) '''Live-Action Series' * Cousins For Life (2019-present) * Double Dare (2018-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2008-present) *''Every Witch Way'' (2014-2015; 2018-present) *''Game Shakers'' (2015-present) *''Henry Danger'' (2014-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2017-present) *''iCarly'' (2008-present) *''Knight Squad'' (2018-present) *''Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2014-present) *''Sam & Cat (2015-present) *''The Haunted Hathaways ''(2015-present) *''The Thundermans ''(2013-present) *''Victorious (2010-present) ''NickSplat ''(2015-present) Animated *''Doug'' (2015-present) *''Hey Arnold! (2015-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life ''(2015-present) *''Rugrats ''(2015-present) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(2015-present) '''Live-Action Series' * All That ''(2015-present) Former Programming '''Original programming' Reality Series * Girls v. Boys ''(2003-2005) * ''The N's Student Body ''(2008) * ''Real Access ''(2003-2004) '''Drama Series' * Beyond The Break ''(2006-2009) * ''Hollywood Heights ''(2012) * ''House of Anubis ''(2011-2013) * ''Miracle's Boys ''(2005) * ''Queen Bees ''(2008) * ''South of Nowhere (2005-2008) * The Nightlife ''(2010) '''Comedy Series' * Alien Dawn (2014) * Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures (2012-2013) * Gigantic (2010-2011) * LOL With The N ''(2003) '''Animated Series' * O'Grady (2004-2006) Live-Action Series *''10 Things To Do Before High School'' (2014-2017) *''Alien Surf Girls''' '''(2012) *''Awesomeness TV (2013-2015) *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' (2015-2017) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2017) *''Dance Academy (2011-2013) *Degrassi (formerly Degrassi: TNG)'' (2002-2015) *''Friday Night Lights (2015) *''H2O: Just Add Water ''(2011–13; 2014) *''How to Rock (2012-2015) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2011–14) *''Life With Boys (2013) *''Malcolm In the Middle (2009-2014) *''Make It Pop (2015-present) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2013) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2008-2016) *''Open Heart (2015) *Radio-Free Roscoe (2003-2005; 2013) *''See Dad Run ''(2013-2014) *''Sabrina The Teenage Witch ''(2013;2015) *''Supah Ninjas (2012-2014) *''SLiDE (2012)+ *''That '70s Show (2010-2011;2013) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2013; 2015) *''Unfabulous (2007-2009; 2011-2015) *''Wendall & Vinnie (2012-2013) *''What I Like About You (2010-2012) *''Zoey 101 (2008-2015) Category:Networks Category:Television Category:Entertainment